1. Field
The present disclosure relates to livestock processing apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new livestock organ processing apparatus for removing elements of the organ to provide a more suitable and acceptable product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The processing of livestock carcasses, including the muscle and organs of the carcass, for food and other purposes is often handled manually using sharp cutting instruments and manual manipulation of the parts of the carcass which is dangerous work that can lead to injuries of the persons performing the work. Furthermore, the cost of the labor involved in processing some of the parts of the carcass may make the processing cost prohibitive, especially for portions of the animal that may not have a high value to the consumer. For example, processing of some organs of the carcass may be difficult and require a significant degree of relatively costly and dangerous manual labor to prepare, but may not be as commercially valuable as other parts of the carcass. However, such organs are not completely without a commercial market, and in an effort to minimize waste and maximize the value of the carcass, may be processed into a suitable product.